1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation apparatus, and more particularly to heat dissipation apparatus for a package device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the development of integrated circuit technology, the packing requirement is more and more strict for the IC (integrated circuit), because the packaging technology is directly related to the function of the electronic products. The conventional packaging methods include DIP (Dual In-line Package), QFP (Quad Flat Package), and PFP (Plastic Flat Package). When the frequency of IC exceeds 100 MHz, the conventional packaging method generates a phenomenon called “Cross-Talk”. Furthermore, when the number of pins is larger than 208, the packaging becomes more difficult in the conventional packaging technology. In addition to the QFP technology, the BGA (ball grid array package) technology is the most popular packaging technology if the chip has many pins, such as graphic chips and chip module. Thus, in the present, the BGA technology is the best choice for the chip with a high density, and high performance, and multitudes of pins such as CPU (central processing unit) and south/north bridges chip on/in the motherboard.
On the other hand, the BGA packaging technology can be classified into five types: PBGA (Plastic BGA) substrate, CBGA (Ceramic BGA) substrate, FCBGA (Flip chip BGA) substrate, TBGA (Tape BGA) substrate, and CDPBGA (Cavity Down PBGA) substrate. Typically, the IC packaging process is packaged from a single IC, which needs a leadframe or substrate, and also include some processes such as the die attach, bonding, molding, or trim and form processes, such that the chip size of the packaged IC is greater than the chip after the IC is packaged. FCBGA located on the IC chip that has a metal gold (Au) or a solder bump thereon, which used to bond with PWB (printed wiring board).
However, when the operating speed of IC and the density of the pins are increased, the heat is an important factor that affects the reliability of chip, wherein the heat is generated from the RF device has amount of current and high frequency. Thus, an important issue for the development of the device is how to release the heat quickly and effectively.